Fate: Demonic Spirit EMIYA
by mastergamer98007
Summary: His Hatred for the World amplified by Angra Mainyu. Body, Mind and Soul forever changed by it. But in the end it will never change who he was or his goal, to see them all again. but before he returns back to his world,he is determine to make sure that at least in one world, he stops the endless cycle. How will his role in this world change everything forever?(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 0 Unforeseen Circumstances

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to the TYPE-Moon series or anything else.**

"Unlimited Blade Works!"- speak/talking

'Feel our demonic wrath' – thought/ speaking in their minds

"**We Won."** – Angra Mainyu/ Madness

Chapter 0 Unforeseen Circumstances

The Nasuverse is a vast, ever expanding place where different worlds are born and creating with only a few details deferring between them.

The origin of the Nasuverse is unknown, almost seemingly unreachable. Most that had tried to find out about it had either been lose their way doing so or had simply gone mad.

For this story, we are focusing on a world very similar to many others in the sense that this story will start during the final of the Fifth Fuyuki Holy Grail War or more commonly known as Heaven's Feel.

There have been many variations with this particular war but like most stories, no matter what the changes are normally revolve around the set categories of 'Fate', 'UBW' and finally 'Heaven's Feel'.

This story focuses on a very similar but at the same time a very different ending to the 'Heaven's Feel' category, this is to show the possibility of Shirou Emiya, the protagonist for most of the Nasuverse's worlds being given a contact with the main antagonist for most Nasuverse's worlds, Angra Mainyu/ Avenger.

Shirou Emiya, the suppose hero for most stories at first had the goal to destroy Angra Mainyu, like most worlds however this world's Angra Mainyu had one last trump card to pull during it's 'death' that he had on Shirou Emiya unknowingly had ever since the fires of the Fourth Holy Grail War, fragmented pieces of the Fourth war's Grail.

But why are you listening to this old fool tell you a story? Why don't you all see for yourself?

Now we track back to that day where everything caused, The birth of Demonic Spirit EMIYA.

Fate: DSE

Shirou Emiya stood there, feeling prana entering him from the left hand of the servant, Archer the feeling slowly turning his mind to steel.

In the end Shirou Emiya has always been sword, sabers keeping his flesh together, shields for his mind, blades to protect his soul, it was because of his unmovable will that he still draws breath, because of his goals, desires, dreams…he no longer know what to call them anymore as he activated it, HIS reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works.

A dangerous essence flowed into his being after all the flesh of both servant and human were never meant to join, Shirou Emiya was unknown variable for he should no longer draw breath, he should have died long ago but he will not allow it, not now or ever as he still needed to keep the promise from the one he cares most in this world, the one that give him new meaning and the one who he threw away his everything for, including his dream of becoming a hero for.

He had trouble thinking about her as he transforms into a living sword, but he didn't need to at this moment for now he simply needed to free her from his tainted chains and finally defeat the abomination that dare use her as a puppet.

He tuned out the outside world as he walk forward to his goal, but he at least knew that someone was trying to get his attention.

"Shirou…" a woman with long pale purple hair with an odd attire had gotten his attention, he had known this person, Yes he knew her very well but for reason he couldn't remember the servant's name, Shirou had stopped walking for a moment as he turn to her waiting for her to say something but no words came out of her as he closes his eye but for a moment

"Can you get them out of here?" he asked with bated breath, hoping this woman can honor his last request

"What about you?" She ask him as Shirou closes his eye before turn to face the thing he needed to destroy, fuelling his determination but even then he knew that he was going to die but without regret

"I'll destroy Angra Mainyu and finish this, get Rin and Sakura out of here ever second they stay here is a second too long." He had to make sure that at least they were safe no matter what, only then can he destroy that evil without fear

"Alright, I'll carry them both out of here, I have recuperated for that at least…" She said with confident look in her eyes, Shirou knew she had mean every world as he nods

"Please get out of here with them, this cavern is collapsing…" Shirou said as started walking on the path he had crafted for himself as the Servant look at him for a moment before speaking

"Alright…I'll get them both out of here then I'll be coming back for you." She said with conviction in her voice as Shirou look at her for but a moment

What she had just said was an impossibility, he was going to die and they knew it, his body was just too torn from both physical and mental exhaustion due to his left arm, there was no way she could save him from his fate.

"I'll get myself out of here, don't worry about me." He tried to reassure her somehow but even though he knew that she can tell that he was lying through his teeth, but thankfully, for him anyway she listened as she went to pick up the two girls and left the area

He didn't even look back on their progress as his mind and entire being was melted and converted to steel, as he continue forward, even though he wanted to see her again no matter what, he at least could be at peace knowing they were safe.

Shirou Emiya began his chant or at the least his version of Archer's chant as he prepare for his last hurrah as he call upon the powers of the servant as his prana began charging for his last attack.

'I am the bone of my sword.

Steel is my body and fire is my blood...'

While he was chanting, he saw his final obstacle, the man was bathed in the demonic glow of the greater grail, standing firm despite all that has happened.

"kotomine Kirei…." The man that had grafted Archer's arm to his flesh, he was similar to him in a way, he embodied the emptiness Shirou had possessed, the only difference being Shirou had cleansed himself from the emptiness while Kirei was still deep within it after all Shirou found meaning in life in the form of, her.

"So it seems we have both survive til this point, Shirou Emiya….i wonder what are you planning to do now?" the false priest said with his fake smile as Shirou stood still

The man was curious, even Shirou in his hazy melting mind could tell that but on the other end, Shirou couldn't even fathom why he stand there, almost protectively in front of the monstrosity.

"I'm going to allow this curse to be born." The mad priest said as Shirou stood there unfazed as his senses were dulled long ago

"You can't control him if he enter this world, Kirei." Shirou tried to reason with the mad priest but as Shirou expected; it had failed

"Of course not my dear boy, I have no intention to control it after all, I bless anything that comes to life while eliminating anything that seeks differently."

Shirou had long since stopped caring as he continues, "I destroy while you protect…? Hmm…no matter, we're going to die in any case….i die happily if it means destroying that monstrosity, but what about you?"

Shirou had predicted the priest's answer and it seems he hit on the mark.

"It is as you had said; I'm glad to die, so long as it's birthed as that is my purpose in life; to seek the misery of humanity and revel in it."

That was all Shirou needed to cement his decision to finish the mad man in front of him as he traced his twin blades, as he prepare for the end.

'-My whole life was unlimited blade works.'

Fate: DSE

Moments later, what was left of the now dead priest was now a slowly withering corpse in the way of his goal, but before he faced death with a smile, he gave Shirou a few last words.

"You are the last Master. Go to the Holy Grail, and fulfill your wish."

In those last moments, they came to an understanding between them as similar foes, more so than anyone could understand between them.

There was one last thing he needed to do as he held out his left arm as he prepare for it all to end.

"TRACE….ON..!"

He shouted as he used the strongest Noble Phantasm he knew, the weapon of his late partner, who had been corrupt by the grail like so many others, this was a last salute to her as the golden sword began to form.

So much dead, so much hate, so much sorrow has been caused by this thing as he couldn't help but clench his teeth in anger…If it won't for you!

It was too late when he realized the darkness that corrupted so many other before him had gather around him as pain started to consume his very being, but it didn't matter not to him anyway…he welcome it even as he shouted out.

"EX…..CALIBUR!" the golden blade slashed down, and an enormous blast of holy light engulfed the Greater Grail, as it used it last Ace in the Hole, the Holy Grail cease to existed as Excalibur dissolved from his hands as he fell into the darkness of the Angra Mainyu as it latched onto its new unknowing vessel as the current Shirou Emiya died with a smile while the new entity being formed within the shells of both Shirou Emiya and Angra Mainyu, started to form as an insidious laugh echo throughout the cavern.

"**You lose…Boy…I've won."**

End of chapter 0

Author's Notes: Heyo, readers this here is an idea I had for quite some time now as I decided to do this as one of the few new fanfic projects I been doing along sides with Guilty crown and a few others I plan to release.

First things first, I'm not really 100% sure on the Heaven's feel route as I never played/ seen it, so sorry if I changed a few details as I only vaguely knew about it story in a summary I've read about, and I may have used a few other fanfic stories as template for this chapter.

Second, I may as well explain a few things, this version of Shirou will not been the same as any of the fate stay night Route Emiyas or Counter Guardian Emiya as none of them truly 'hate' humanity more of this will be expanded on next chapter…whenever I do that…

Also this new Shirou will be a little OP in the sense that he is as powerful or more so then Gilgamesh at full strength …..maybe who knows but if it is then it is how it is.

Well see you all in a bit then!


	2. Chapter 1 The Start of the 4th Grail War

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to the TYPE-Moon series or anything else.**

"I'll kill you all!"- speak/talking

'Feel our demonic wrath' – thought/ speaking in their minds

"**We Won."** – Angra Mainyu/ Madness

"_Unlimited Blade Works__!_" – Spells/ chants

Chapter 1 Part 1 A Demon is Created

There was an eerie silence in the cavern where the final battle took place, the servant Rider had returned to this tainted ground to search for the boy that save her master from the terrible fate forced onto her, the one named Shirou Emiya.

She search for what could have been hours but have found nothing to indicate there was any living soul in the damned place, that was until she came to the base of the destroyed Greater Grail.

There she found him, the lifeless body of the boy her master loved. He laid there, completely preserved as he laid there next to a withered corpse that she couldn't recognized.

The feeling she was getting from the boy was….unsettling, as from his body, she could feel the tainted muck of the now fallen grail….the servant was debating whether she should destroy his body or try to bring it back but she noticed that what remaining muck of the fallen grail were gathering around Shirou's body as she narrows her eyes at this strange sight.

If she have to, she will destroy the body to make sure that Shirou's sacrifice was not in vain but before she could decide anything, the muck went into the his body before it disintegrate his body into nothingness alongside all the remaining muck of the grail as if none of ever existed in the first place.

Rider doesn't know what to think of what just happened, but what she knew was that it was finally over and that she would have to break the news to her master on the fate of the person she loved.

But unfortunately for her, she didn't know just how wrong she was.

Unbeknownst to her, a battle of control waged on.

Fate: DSE

Somewhere between the realms of the living and the dead. In a dark shadowy place; an intense battle is being waged, two souls were fighting for supremacy in this dark realm.

One soul is made of swords while the other is made of pure evil, One fighting to make sure the other is never born while the other is fighting to simply live.

A battle of infinite swords and absolute evil raged on for who knows how long, days, weeks, months, years or even eras? it was impossible to tell in the blacken space but one thing was sure, the soul of sword was determine to make sure the soul of Angra Mainyu stays with him.

That was until Angra Mainyu flooded him with information of the Greater Grail letting him see all of the other Heaven's Feel worlds of the Nasuverse making him believe that in every world Sakura suffered the fate of the corrupted grail's container or even worse fate.

He could not comprehend the information as it slowly drove him mad, Angra Mainyu was winning the battle but instead of simply consuming Shirou Emiya, he decide to play with the boy wanting to see if he is worthy of the expectation Angra Mainyu had for Shirou Emiya becoming his new vessel, after all this is the perfect opportunity to mold him into his image as the embodiment of humanity's hatred, granted it was due to him using what powers he has left of the now destroyed Greater Grail to send the information of the 'bad' versions of the Heaven's Feel worlds.

Angra Mainyu couldn't help but smile insidiously, **Indoctrination time boy.**

Fate: DSE

Even though most humans would have been driven mad in a matter of second after being exposed to that much information at such high speeds by the Grail, it still took quite a bit of time before the boy finally cracked, impressive to say the least. After forcing information into the boy, Angra Mainyu just left the boy alone to stew in his thought as he just observe the boy, Angra Mainyu feels some form of familiarity with the boy as his past started out almost just like this before he became the catalyst of the world's evils.

After what felt like an eternal, the boy finally gave into his madness; he wanted revenge on the world for what it did to him as well as Sakura Matou for all the evil humanity has done to them, all of the versions of them.

"**Fufufu….you truly are a very interesting individual Shirou Emiya…it truly warms my black heart that I can guide someone who started out as hopeless as to think there was such a thing as heroes of justices to someone so much like me."** Angra Mainyu or as he refer to himself as Avenger nowadays said mockingly as he laughs while the person once named Shirou Emiya stood there simply watching

"**So….boy…what do you want to do now?"** Avenger said in all seriousness to the boy

"I want to see the ones I care about again….but I want vengeance on the world before that, I want the ones responsible for what happened to me and Sakura pay in kind….i have long since forgotten my dream of hero….all I want now is to be an Avenger." Shirou said as Avenger started to laugh much louder as he spread his arm and face Shirou

"**That is the correct answer I'll been looking for boy…now be blessed by darkness!"** Avenger said as he was what seems to be absorbed by the darkness as the darkness engulf Shirou Emiya as a new entity is being created in the shadows of the two as screams of pain echo throughout the dark

'T-This…Pa...in…i..is….no….thing…com…pared….to…what…S-Sakura….felt!' the being originally known as Shirou Emiya said within his mind like a mantra as his screams quickly turn to demonic laughing as the two opposite yet similar beings were melted into one as a demonic chant echo through the void

"_We are two beings joined by contract of the soul._

_We are shape our destiny to defy the world and the ones that determine fate itself._

_The world, gods and so called spirits took our everything, and thus we have gained the right to take their everything._

_Hear our voice…no MY voice and fear it for I am evil incarnate and I will walk this world once more to past judgement on all those that have wronged me._

_My Name is Demonic Spirit Emiya! And my wish is destroy all worlds that twists the fate of the innocent and destroy their hopes and dreams!" _ The influx of energy started to alter the void and changing it completely as an armored, masked figure was left standing in the middle

"_Contract complete."_ And thus with the chant being completed and the contract filled, the void imploded as a dark humanoid, armor creature rises from its remains and began create his own world where he alone resides in until the time comes for other world's grails come to call him

For that day, A Demon bounded by no one soul was born.

Fate: DSE

(*AN: I had planned to end it here but it's too short for me so….to the next part of the chapter!)

Part 2 Preparation for the War

The Demon now known as EMIYA did not waste time after his…rebirth as first he began creating a small unnoticeable space within the Nasuverse to begin his preparation for the war.

After having created his small world very similar to his reality marble he decided or at least the other soul within him advised him to create himself a new body as his human body will not last long with the massive influx of energy he has gained. He followed his partner's advice as he used the knowledge from several individual that were knowledgeable in the art of crafting humans, when it was all said and done, his new body was almost identical to his own except that he looked a lot like an Einzbern homunculus in that the body had blood red crimson eyes, long white hair and pale white skin. In the end it didn't matter to him but he couldn't help but smile at the magic abilities of the body.

His body now is very similar to his sister Illya in that, the body like her had an ungodly amount of magic circuits making his mana reserves near infinite but the downside was that unlike his sister, who could take energy mana from the grail being it's vessel he has no way to gain back mana at the rate of his sister meaning that he could hold just about an infinite amount of mana but there was no way for him to gain that much mana quick enough to match it up.

There was also the fact that this body does not have a limit on the prana his body creates there for, therefore the body he created may very well overheat into nothingness, but that weakness would be null and void if he has enough training with the new body before he is called to war. The body also like Illya's, is covered with command seals, resembling the tattoos on Angra Mainyu, the different being that his command seals were colored black instead of red.

"**Hmm for what's it worth boy, for novice only coping the works of others it's a pretty good body you have created…hmm the design seems like that of the Einzbern girl…." **Angra Mainyu said to his new vessel as he manifested into Shirou Emiya's created world as he helps Shirou transfer bodies

"This better work Angra…after all this was your idea in the first place." Shirou said as he lay next to the newly constructed body on top of his hill of swords

"**Fufufu…of course this will work….maybe…."** Angra Mainyu said as the a ritual circle appear on both the body and Shirou as he widen his eyes

"**Well…it will hurt anyway…so good luck my vessel."** Angra Mainyu said calmly, losing his carefree personality as he began chanting as once more unimaginable pain filled the very being of Shirou Emiya but unlike the last time, a sadistic insidous smile was edged on his face during the whole process as his mind left his body as that if he had learnt anything during his time with Angra Mainyu, the original embodiment of the World's Evils was that...

In the end, Madness reigns supreme.

Fate: DSE

The world of Endless Blades, The Noble Phantasm of most Shirous in the Nasuverse. All different but very similar, the different of this version of Shirou Emiya was that the hills and the world burned in black flames, many swords tainted by the muck of madness but not all of them, one side the untainted soul of Shirou Emiya filled with the sword, untainted and holy in a sense while on the other side, the tainted soul of Angra Mainyu filled with the darkness of humanity corrupting the glories blades to evil hollows of the original.

His soul no matter what, even though when he himself has accepted evil, his soul just could not…and that is the beautiful of the soul, no matter what you think yourself, no matter what you make others believe, your soul should remain as it truly is, for Shirou Emiya his soul and very being will always be sword.

But corruption of madness is working its evils to change him, will he remain the same? Or will he just became a tool of madness?

Only time will tell.

Fate: DSE

His world was burning, burning in black flames, swords tainted;darkness prevailing. But it didn't matter to him or at least it was not occupying his attention at this moment.

He was holding his new swords, the swords similar to Kanshou and Bakuya that EMIYAs and Shirous of the Nasuverse uses, he had decided long ago that he should be different from the Shirous of the Nasuverse in that he was truly the only one that was 'evil'. If he wasn't training and learning as much as he can, he travels across the Nasuverse, entering different worlds and seeing it how it was different from the ones he knew.

He saw a world where Shirous became a Counter Guardian, he saw several worlds with many Shirous the same as he was or at least similar in a sense or ones that was truly happy but the one thing he hated when travelling across words, in most; if not all of the worlds he traveled Sakura suffered the fate of being a Matou, being a puppet to that damned old man.

The Demonic Spirit shake his head, this was not the time to reminisces as he faced his enemies, this was his training and it was hell…a hell that was better than heaven to him as he smiles at them.

His enemies were his servants….or at least fragmented memories of the servants he knew in his war or were made from Angra Mainyu's powers, before him were the tainted Berserker, True Assassin, Saber Alter, Avenger's Shade and Shadow Giants. All of them invoking so sort of emotion within him but he pushed it aside, now was not a time to reflect or to feel emotion, this was a battle for survival where emotion matter little, after all he made sure that he would overcome them all no matter the cost, for her...and all the others lost.

He materializes his black demonic armor, the ones he and Angra Mainyu unconsciously created in their image, its appearance is very fitting for a monster he has become, while he wears it, it's is completely engulfed in darkness similar to that of the Lancelot's skill For Someone's Glory, completely clouded by darkness. (*AN: it's more or less Armor of Alex Mercer in the prototype series)

His hand tighten as his swords formed, they were opposites of each other but at the same time; the same, the Black Excalibur and Excalibur Proto, the swords he made his own, signifying his two sides, his remaining good and the corrupted evil.

The Black Sword of Ultimate Darkness that belonged to his corrupted servant and The Shining Sword of Ultimate Light that belong to the male king Arthur that he had seen in several worlds he travelled.

Both swords he adored and cherish as his own even though they were fakes of the original, the Kanshou and Bakuya he no longer use as they were weapons wielded by a different Shirou Emiyas, ones that was never meant tainted and such they were no longer his.

The swords he renamed and reshaped as his own. Raito, his right hand of light and Kurai, the left hand of darkness, the swords he wield for the ones lost and the ones forgotten by the world.

He turns to face his opponents as a crimson gleam appears from his helm as he nods at them, they charge at him preparing to unleash their full powers at him as he commanded. The Demon smirks as he closes his eyes and started to chant.

"_Mind and Soul, Destructive and Pure._

_Body and Technique, Consuming Worlds._

_Swords Evil and Good, Splitting Apart Universes._

_Voice, Reaching the pits of Hell and the Gates of Heaven._

_Two Souls, that will never feel the warmness of Heaven shall find solace in the darkness of the Void." _

His opponents' inches away from him, planning to destroy him with all of their being as he had command them. He opens his eyes with a black fire that even the gods should fear as his swords glowed in their respective lights as they change shape into that of great swords, jagged at the sides and large compared to his body.

"_Overedge: An Eternal Suffering." _He muttered as he swings his swords at his foes at high speed series of fifty strikes simultaneously at "Godspeed" faster than the speed of sound, he fell to the ground tired by the attack as he smirks as all but Saber Alter remained of his attack as the others faded back into him

Overedge: An Eternal Suffering was something he created in his time here, it was a combination both Counter Guardian EMIYA's Triple-Linked Crane Wings and Hercules's Nine Lives, it is one of the most powerful technique in his arsenal if used correctly, the downside was that if he needed a clear mind to do the mind if he was interrupted in anyway, he would have to do the chant all over and on the battlefield time is a luxury no one has, it's other cost was that his body was be strained in using this attack due to its being used at that speed with that amount of strength.

His swords return back to normal as he gazes at the injured form of Saber Alter, she looks into his eyes waiting on his orders as he simply nods as his armor vanished as he signs deeply.

This was his routine, to fight and learn until the day he is called to world. It wasn't like he hated this life, no by all means he enjoyed it but he missed the little things in life like cooking or cleaning. In this world there was no need to feed or clean as the world and his physical state never changed, there was no need to cooking as there was no need to eat, there was no need to clean as the world always remained as it was, it was a dull and boring world but to him, it was his world and with that in mind he made the most out of this world he created so long ago.

Fate: DSE

Shirou Emiya signs as he sat down in his throne of swords a top his hill of swords, this was his way of regaining the Mana he has lost in his training as well as the Mana needed to even summon his servants.

In every sense of the word, he was exhausted and his body straining from the use of his Overedge technique.

But when his body was not in use, he trains his mind and soul with the help of Angra Mainyu as his tutor in the arts of madness. Shirou had also a few more things he needed to take a look into after exploring different worlds in the Nasuverse.

The Servant Class Cards he had witness in one of the world, which was in his opinion extremely odd interest him greatly, it would be useful to have if he could recreate it but for there was something else more important that has gotten his attention.

He has begun gaining the skills of all seven servant classes like Saber's Magic Resistance , Archer's Independent Action, Lancer's Agility and Battle Continuation, Rider's Riding, Caster's Territory Creation and Item Construction, Berserker's Mad enhancement and lastly Assassin's Presence Concealment.

According to Angra Mainyu, it means that his time to train is running out and that the telltale signs of him being summoned are drawing closer, the different being is that he shouldn't have ALL of the servants' skills but it just made things easier for him.

Shirou after so time contemplating, he stands back up and summons more servants for him to train with after finally regaining enough prana for his to train once more.

Shirou smiles devilishly, he just couldn't wait for it all to start.

Fate: DSE

Part 3 The Summoning

The one Known as Demonic Spirit simply sat on his constructed Throne atop his hill of swords, waiting for his summoning to come.

He could feel the unspeakable force pulling him to whoever is summoning, he could hear the chant now as he smiles in thought

'….so what an odd 'master' they have paired me with….yes he will be the first to be judged…for I will consume everything be it good or evil….' the demonic spirit thought as he was transported out of his world in a blinding white light

Fate: DSE

Then the light disappeared, and when he was aware of his surroundings, he could see the one who summoned him as well as a small afraid looking boy.

'Yes he was the one I wanted to summon me….' Shirou thought as he stares at his summoner with a insidious smile on his face.

'…as he is the one that I had decided to judge first in this fourth grail war…' Shirou finished his thought as he began tracing the dagger he was looking for.

"_Trace...On..._" Shirou mutter as a materialize Rule Breaker.

"You have summoned the servant Avenger, Ryuunosuke Uryuu and thus be judged by a Demon." Shirou said silencing whatever Ryuunosuke Uryuu had to say as Shirou cuts down the arm the holds his command seals as Shirou summons his shadow to grab it for him.

For Ryuunosuke Uryuu however, he didn't feel anything at first before turn to see his arm gone, oddly he didn't scream or feel pain but looked at the stump of arm with a look of fascination.

Shirou quickly grabs Ryuunosuke Uryuu as one of his shadows throw it, Shirou then quickly absorbs the command seals into him as he gazes once more at his 'master'.

"Now be devoured by the evil you had committed…" Shirou said as black magic circle activate around him as the black muck of the fallen grail consumes him completely in an single instance as what the energy of the consumed Ryuunosuke Uryuu was sent to him as Shirou leaves the building freeing the child Ryuunosuke Uryuu had kidnapped as well as removing his memory of what happened as he smiles while heading for Ryuudouji Temple with his being invisible due to Presence Concealment among other things as he happily walked to his wanted destination.

Demonic Spirit EMIYA has entered the war.

End of chapter 1

AN: And that's a wrap, this chapter was more or less me fast forwarding the story until it got to the war as it's quite a slow build up if you ask me. The Reason I choose Ryuunosuke Uryuu for the master as for one they are both technically mad as well as Shirou not wanting to be chained to a master therefore choosing Ryuunosuke as he chose him the first to be judged. Anyway launch me questions if guys got any

Oh and anyway here are the stats of my Demonic Spirit for you all! May or may not change depending on a few things .

Servant: Avenger

Identity: Shirou Emiya

Alias: Demonic Spirit EMIYA, Demon

Master/Summoner: Ryuunosuke Uryuu (Dead/Consumed)

Alignments: Neutral Evil

*Strength: B-~A++

*Endurance: B-~A++

*Agility: B-~A++

Mana: EX

Luck: D-

Noble Phantasms: ?

Class Skills

Independent Action: A+

*Magic Resistance: A~B-

**Mad Enhancement: E~X

*Presence Concealment: A+~E-

*Riding: C~E

*Territory Creation: D+~E

*Item Construction: C+~E

*Battle Continuation: B+~A+

Personal Skills

Clairvoyance: B

Eye of the Mind (True): B+

Magecraft: C+

Demonic Defender of the State: EX

Eternal Arms Mastership: C+

Information Erasure: B

***Absolute Shadows: EX

****Absolute Control:EX

Noble Phantasms

Raito and Kurai: Unknown Type, A~EX Rank, Twin Sabers recreated and reshaped from the bases of Excalibur Proto and Black Excalibur, The Sabers signifying his light and his darkness respectively, Shirou can use a technique to transform them into Overedge form, where they become more deadly, As well as the technique known as An Eternal Suffering changing their Rank from A to EX, They are his main weapons in combat.

Tainted Avalon: Barrier Type, A++ Rank, The Sheath of Excalibur that was corrupted by the black muck of the fallen grail, Abilities same to that of the original Avalon the difference being that it will only work on Shirou as his soul is already tainted, if anyone else were to use the Tainted Avalon, their Mind, Body and Soul would be corrupted by it.

Unlimited Blade Works: Unknown Type, E~EX Rank, The Noble Phantasm of most Shirous and EMIYAs in the Nasuverse, His Unlimited Blade Works is different than most as his world is split in two, between 'Light' and 'Dark'/'Good' and 'Evil', The 'Light'/'Good' side are his weapons uncorrupted by the Fallen Grail while The 'Dark'/'Evil' side are the weapons that are.

Souls of the Fallen Grail: Anti-Army Type, A++ Rank, Shirou is able to manifest the souls of the servant during his grail wars to assist him, which include but not limited to Saber Alter, Tainted Berserker and True Assassin.

All the World's Evils: Unknown Type, Unknown Rank, The Soul of Angra Mainyu, it power is able to corrupt literally anything around Shirou went active, the weakness is that it will corrupt indiscriminately, something that even Shirou can't control.

*: The Stat that either increases or decreases due to Mad Enhancement.

**: The Rank and effects of Mad Enhancement increase due to how 'mad' has Shirou Emiya gotten, EX being that he loses all sense of reason and give into his animalistic instinct ,X being the highest causes Angra Mainyu to take control of his Mind, Body and Soul.

***: His Personal abilities granted by his contract with Angra Mainyu, he able to use the abilities that Sakura Matou had during Heaven's Feel and more so, He has progress to a stage where he could freely manipulate shadows in his favor, Capabilities Currently Unknown.

****: The Power of the command seals tattooed on his body, Able to control just about any being with the same parameters to that of a master can to a servant.

I can feel the reviews coming in now saying that Shirou is too OP or something but anyway that's all people stay tune for the next chapter!

Seeya


	3. Chapter 2 The Meeting of the Servants

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to the TYPE-Moon series or anything else.**

"I'll kill you all!"- speak/talking

'Feel our demonic wrath' – thought/ speaking in their minds

"**We Won."** – Angra Mainyu/ Madness

"_Unlimited Blade Works__!_" – Spells/ chants

Chapter 2 The Meeting of the Servants

Even though it took quite a while for him, Shirou Emiya was able to create his territory within Ryuudouji Temple with the help of his Fallen Caster. Even though he never personally met her, he had seen the different version of his during his travels and he felt sympathetic to her as she had suffered a cruel fate due to the actions of the gods in her life.

Caster helps maintaining his territory when he isn't there by using his influence and link with the corrupted grails to constantly feed into the Leylines for mana. Shirou has confidents in Caster that she can protect herself if enemies were to infiltrate his base by herself but just in case he has laid traps and summon circles for his familiars just in case.

As for the inhabitants of Ryuudouji Temple, he has left them to their own devices while making sure that they can't see or feel his presence, if they did he had order Caster to wipe their memories, knock them unconscious and take what prana they have while making sure that they live after all, he may be fucking up the timeline of this world but that doesn't mean he destroy everything...yet.

Currently Caster was levitating in the air, looking into her glass sphere while Shirou was mediating silently in a Burmese position expressionless and half naked, not that anyone in the room minded

"Master, the servant Assassin has been eliminated." Caster said as Shirou slowly opens his eyes while he turns to face her

"Return the familiars for now, the Servant Assassin has not been defeated or at least not all of them...tell True Assassin that we may need his assistance if thing progress as planed." Shirou said calmly as he stands up before he prepared to leave the area

"I'll be going out scouting Caster, keep an eye on the others servants, inform me if there are any changes." Shirou said as Caster nods before returning his attention back to her glass sphere

Shirou starts walking out of temple as he smiles in thought 'And thus let the chaos of war begin.'

Shirou thought as he turns invisible with the help of a few Noble Phantasm he has traced as well as his presence concealment.

Fate: DSE

'So this is Fuyuki City huh….' Shirou thought sadly as he walks down the streets of his potential hometown in disguise, which was a cap, a black jacket and black jeans with his command seals invisible to everyone else thanks to caster

Shirou had decided to explore the city before the battle begins, he had told caster to inform him if anything happens while he takes a walk around the city and let his mind wander.

"What do you wanna eat? Shirou-kun, Miya-kun, Mara-san?" a tall red haired man said as the demonic spirit turned wide eyed to the voice

"Otou-san! I wanna eat Ramen!" a smaller familiar red haired boy said jumping up and down to gain the older man's attention while the black haired lady next to the red haired man smiles maternally

"Shirou-kun, you know we had Ramen yesterday you know." The older women said while the younger boy pouts

"But, Okaa-san! I like Ramen!" the younger boy said as the little black haired girls possibly his sister finally spoke

"I'll eat whatever nii-san is having!" the girl said smiles as the family moves further away from older white haired Shirou's sight as he just stood there shocked as he finally snaps out of it

'…t-that was….' Shirou thought before he realized he was crying as he touches his face before finding his resolve once more

'Caster, could you keep an eye on that family for me.' Shirou said as a reply come through quickly

'Of course Master, Servant Saber and the Einzbern wife of Kiritsugu Emiya are currently nearby, with the servant lancer and his master close by as well.' Caster said telepathically as Shirou mentally nods

'Alright then Thank you Caster.' Shirou said to her telepathically as a reply came by

'Of course, We, your servants will follow you to the end Master.' Caster said before Shirou nods and cancels the conversations as he move away from the crowd before he creates his armor and turns invisible before turning around to where he saw his 'past' self and his original family

'Don't worry boy….I'll make sure that at least in one world, history won't repeat itself.' Shirou thought before making his way to Saber and Irisviel

Fate: DSE

Shirou was currently standing on top of a building, invisible watching over Saber and Irisviel as they kept on talking between each other.

He was focusing on Irisviel's link with the grail while conversing with Angra Mainyu on how to cut her link in the Grail.

His thought was cut short when he detected a wave of prana washing over him, his snaps towards the docks at the same time as Saber, who tugged subtly on Irisviel's upper arm, quickly telling her what she felt as Shirou smiles.

'The fool is inviting us to fight with him…' Shirou's smile widen devilishly as he continue

'I wonder if he will be as good as my lancer….' Shirou thought as he carefully makes sure that no one can notice him as he teleports away to a better view of the impending battle

Fate: DSE

Saber and Irisviel proceed to where they felt the wave of prana from; the docks of Fuyuki. Lancer was standing in the middle of a large open area in the middle of the street, Avenger was looking all of this invisible on one of the tall building around eagerly waiting for the battle to start between the king of knights and the Diarmuid of the Love Spot or any other servants that take part it this fight.

Shirou turns smiling to see Saber, dressed in her black suit probably given to her by his foster father with her hair tied in a low ponytail with a posture that looks like she is ready to fight any time with her 'master' the mother of his 'sister' Illya, Irisviel von Einzbern just behind her. As a bounded field activates, Shirou just smirks at the pitiful field any of his noble phantasms could break this field as Shirou just manifested his bow just in case he needed to intervene quickly.

"So, you accepted my invitation servant? As you can probably see, I am Lancer, May I inquire as to your Class?" Lancer greeted Saber with a genial smile on his face even though he knows that the fight was imminent, after all this war and for their desired wish, most servant would do anything

Saber quickly changes from her civilian clothes to that of her signature blue battle dress while holding her invisible sword.

"I am Servant Saber, Lancer…And now, I'm going to kill you." Saber said as she got into her battle stance as did Lancer while he continues

"I look forward to it Saber, Let this battle announce the beginning of this Holy Grail War." There was silence for a moment before Saber look at Lancer's face before saying her thoughts

"You have a charm spell on your face, don't you?" Saber said as Lancer visibly relaxed his posture ever so slightly answering her question

"My apologies, but I don't have it by choice, It seems that the saber class's Magic Resistance is exceptionally high; perhaps we can have a good battle after all, I really would prefer not harming women throwing themselves at me." Lancer said as he seems to think back to his memories on that charm spell

"I may agree with you, lancer…However, that doesn't change the fact that you will die here tonight." Saber said with a playful smile with a hint of seriousness

"I find myself disagreeing, Saber…I cannot be defeated, for if I do I disobey my master…so saber…how confident are you with that invisible sword of yours will defeat my spears? Shall we talk more or begin this duel?" Lancer said as a thick suffocating silence consumed the area before Saber made her move

Saber runs at lancer with her almost blinding speed as Lancer twirls his spears as saber swung her sword at him as lancer bats it away with Gae Dearg as the battle began.

Meanwhile as the battle continued Shirou turns to surveys the area; he quickly spots his foster father, kiritsugu Emiya and his assistant Maiya Hisau near the area with long range modern weapons surveying the area as well, they probably haven't seen him as they don't seem to acknowledge him as Shirou turns to see this war's assassin on one of the cranes. Shirou could also see Rider and his master on top of a bridge some distance away while Berserker and his mater hasn't been seen as of yet.

Shirou turn back to see Saber and lancer complimenting each other, as Shirou's smile dropped

'Tsk….these heroes and their damned honor…' he thought angrily as the two servants return back to fighting

The two warriors exchange blows intensively as they continued chatting during their fight with smiles…they were smiling up until the point Lancer's master decided to make an appearance.

"Lancer that is enough playing around, finish off Saber already before she has a chance to use her Noble Phantasm; Unleash you own and end this battle!"

Lancer's face grew serious as he turns to the direction of his master and bows.

"My apologies for taking so long Master, I obey your command; I will now end this fight."

Lancer said as he releases the wrapped talisman cloth that surrounds his spears as he faces Saber and continues.

"You heard my Master's order, Saber…it is regrettable that this duel must be cut short, but I will now end your life." Lancer shouted as he disable Saber's invisible air as they both charged at each other as Shirou narrows his eyes at Lancer's spears

'I see….that is what you plan to do…' Shirou thought as he analyses the spears quickly adding this world's versions of them to his Reality Marble

'Gae Dearg, the crimson Rose of Exorcism and Gae Buidhe, The Golden Rose of Mortality…' Shirou narrow his eyes as he see saber getting hit by Gae Buidhe causing a wound that will never heal until that spear is broken as Irisviel goes to heal Saber but to no avail as well as Gae Dearg's hits unraveling Saber's invisible air and magical armor

Shirou contemplated on what he should do and the changes that he needed to make over the outcome of this battle thus far, that was until a burst of Prana drew his attention back to the fight as Rider decided to make his appearance.

Fate: DSE

Just as Saber and Lancer was about to resume their fight, Rider made an entrance in the middle with his chariot and his master riding with him.

"Stay your hands Heroes, for you stand in the presence of a true king! For I, Iskandar, king of conquerors have arrived!" Rider shouted announcing his name, proudly as his audacity stopped whatever was about to happen

Shirou just looked at the man, silently as he couldn't comprehend him but could understand slightly due to him being Alexander the Great if just slightly.

He remains silent as he watched Lancer's Master threaten Rider's due to his stealing the other's relic. Shirou just smiles as he could feel the negative emotions in the air as Lancer tighten his grips on his spears in disgust to his Master's actions after all no sane heroic spirit would take pleasure in torturing a child even if they are the enemy.

"Ah, but what say the Servants that watch this clash? You have all been watching and were attracted by this great clash of powers! What say you to my proposition?" Rider shouted as Shirou narrows his eyes

'So…it's you' Shirou thought as he smiles as the greatest challenge in this war appears

The next instance, in a shower of golden particles, there stood a person on top of a pole, wearing elaborate golden armor with a red cape coming out from the bottom part of the armor; with spiky blond hair and red eyes with contemptuous gaze as if everything and anything offended the servants.

Shirou or Avenger as he is now known for smirk at the most dangerous servant next to him, Avenger's want for his noble phantasms and to consume him completely.

"How dare you call yourselves Kings, mongrels…Even in my absolute presence, against myself who is the true king?!" Archer said with traces of anger in his voice

"Well if you are a king as you say, why not tell us of your identity? If your claim is true, then there be no problem." Rider said as Archer shook in anger as he activated his Gate of Babylon while Avenger aims his bow ready to attack at any time

"You DARE question me, mongrel?! Well, if you cannot ascertain my identity in my presence, I shall rid this world of your impotence!" Archer shouted preparing to shoot out his noble phantasm as Avenger smirks, he recognized the weapons

The Sword was Rank A Durandal or the original version before given to Roland while the spear was Rank A++Gungnir, the legendary spear of Odin, the prototype to Gae Bolg though it didn't resemble it due to being a prototype but still powerful, but he had long since seen those weapons during his travels but still smiles, in the end not all the worlds are the same so it's good to check if he had recorded them already.

"_Trace On_" Avenger muttered as he created Caladbolg III, his modified version of his Archer's Caladbolg II with the corruption of the Grail and other variables, it more or less looks like Caladbolg II but darken by the Grail

"_I am the…_" Avenger stopped his chant mid-sentence as he narrows his eyes once more,

'Ah so all the servants have entered the playing field…' Avenger thought as the last servant of the grail war has appeared

Berserker had just been summoned to their location, Avenger just focused on Archer for now as he is the biggest danger, preparing for the right moment to release his attack.

Berserker's skill For Someone's Glory was a useful ability after all Avenger used it for his own.

"How dare you lay your filthy hands on my treasures! You mongrel! You shall reserve a thousand deaths for what you've done!" Archer shouted as he summoned Gate of Babylon as Avenger smiles

'…_Bone of my Sword._' Avenger finished his chant as he shot his arrow at the unsuspecting people in it's range

Fate: DSE

Gilgamesh was thorough pissed at berserker for touching his treasures, he was about to give him his punishment when Gilgamesh felt a sense of danger as he saw something heading his way as the bounded field that Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald had created as a new one was created in its place.

Gilgamesh quickly unleash his treasures at the incoming attack, unfortunately not stopping it as he jumped from the light pole to ground as a massive explosion destroyed the containers behind me.

Gilgamesh was absolutely mad as he shouted out "How dare you attack a king!? Show yourself you mongrel! i may give you a lighter sentence if you show yourself!"

For a moment there was silence, or at least that was until the new bounded field was created as an eerie presence filled the air.

Gilgamesh narrow his eyes, saber went next to back to Irisviel as everyone else focused on the shadow figure standing on top of the opposite side as a demonic laughter echoed through the area.

"So you decided to show yourself, you mongrel ! Now feel my wrath!" Gilgamesh shouted as launched quite a number of his treasures towards the shadowy figure as Avenger raises his hand

"**No…King of Heroes…feel my demonic wrath…now all of you **_**STOP**_**…" **Avenger saidas what weapons that was sent toward him was immediately stopped by shadow tendrils grabbing the weapons and proceed to crush them

Everybody within the bounded field couldn't do anything as a flash of red appear briefly on Avenger's hand as he continued to laugh.

"**I am Servant Avenger of the Fourth Grail War." **Avenger said as he jumped from the container

"…**Now **_**Bow**_** to me, all of you."** Avenger said as he raised his hand to everyone as an unknown force compelled them to bow as Avenger just laughs in amusement

"H-How…Dare…you…making a king bow…" Gilgamesh said in anger as Avenger turns to him

"**Hmph…and what gave you the right to be called a king…hmmm? In the end there are no such things as king or heroes….we are all pawns to the gods and thus I will destroy god and the world along with everyone and thing with it." **Avenger said seriously as he eyed berserker as he smiles insidiously within his armor as he raises his hand once more

"**Now….Berserker…**_**return to your master and wait for me to meet with him**_**….it would seem he and one has a common interest…"**Avenger said as Berserker reluctantly leave the area as he turn his attention back to Gilgamesh as he summon his swords

"**Now….shall we see what will survive this encounter, the king of heroes or the demon of madness?"** Avenger said as he charges Gilgamesh while Gilgamesh breaks from the command as his face distorts due to his rage

"MONGREL!" Gilgamesh shouted in anger as he took out two of his swords as the Gate of Babylon started launching his weapons at his running opponent as Avenger does the same by creating weapons and launching them to intercept the incoming weapons

The battle quickly transforms into a battle of ferocity as Archer was able to injure Avenger slightly in that each wound he inflicts gets immediately patched up, while Avenger was able to crack Archer's Armor in various places as well as a few cuts on his body, all the while Avenger was laughing as it seemed as if he was consumed by madness, also somewhere during the battle Kayneth ordered lancer to kill saber.

"How dare you! To damage my armor and my beauty to this extent! YOU WILL PAY!" Archer shouted summon about a hundred of weapons from his Gate of Babylon as Avenger does the same as they stand at a standoff as they stare at each other

That was until Gilgamesh's Face turn into that of a picture of barely restrained wrath.

"You would tell me to run! Tokiomi! When we talk, you will know my fury!" Archer turns back to all the servants as his Gate of Babylon disappeared into golden light as he turns to face Avenger

"Do not die in battle you mongrel, only I will slay you for what you have done to me and my treasury. And any who kill you before we next meet will suffer the most gruesome of fates." Archer said with a scowl as Avenger smiles within his armor

"**I'll be waiting then, king of heroes…maybe next time we will fight seriously, I will wait until the day I devoured your treasury along with you in it."** Avenger said as Archer disappears with a curt nod as avenger's armor turns to shadows as it continues surrounding him, only just able to make out his white hair, crimson eyes and command seal like tattoos across his very being

"Now…what to do with all of you…" Avenger said with a devilishly smile until he turn to where Assassin was

"Now Assassin shouldn't you die?" Avenger said as all head turned to see Assassin chained up as a black muck consumed him as Assassin scream in pain while Avenger laughed

"Now be consumed by your sins…" Avenger said with smirk as Assassin evaporates in to Prana as turns to the others once more

"Now…what to do...what to do…" Avenger said mockingly as he smirks

"I think it's about time my servants come to play wouldn't you say…" avenger smiles as his tattoo glowed an ominous black as a figure stood behind him as they looked shock, more so Irisviel due to her connection with the grail as didn't feel anything from it

"Berserker keep Rider and Lancer busy, I will deal with saber." Avenger said as dispelled the effects of his shadows as the tainted Hercules howled in madness as he charged at the two servants while Avenger walks slowly to Irisviel and Saber

"Irisviel run!" Saber shouted as she charge at Avenger as he smiles as he snaps his finger once more

"Sorry Saber but right now you are not my main concern…." Avenger said as a black blade stopped Saber in her tracks as she widen her eyes

"..But for now I hope Saber Alter could keep you company…Saber my dear could you deal with your counterpart?" Avenger said with a smile as he walk past the two fighting Sabers as he headed straight for Irisviel as his body command seals glowed black

"Now my dear…._be still_…" Avenger said as shadows started to manifest around her as Irisviel's eye loses its light as if lifeless as Avenger turns to see an angry Kiritsugu Emiya as he smiles as True Assassin has a blade at his neck, making him powerless

"Now…remind calm Irisviel…soon you will be freed from your chains…" Avenger muttered as the tendrils wrap around her as she seems to snap out of her command looking worried as Avenger traced Rule Breaker as looked at her seriously

"Rest easy, Mother of Illya….you and Emiya will be freed from all of your chains." Avenger said in an almost sad tone as he drove rule breaker into her chest as he focused the knowledge he had gained from Angra Mainyu and starts to sever his connection with this world's tainted grail

"_Mind like calming Fire; unyielding and unending _

_Body like steel; unbreakable and absolute _

_Soul like sword; a drive to like no other_

_I break away the chains that blind them to the unwanted truth _

_Destroying the chains that blinds the truth to the world and freeing the innocent from its tainted sight." _Avenger chanted as Irisviel screams in pain

"Irisviel!" Saber shouted trying to get to Irisviel but is stopped by Saber Alter

"I will not allow you to stop master from freeing the homunculus from her chains." Saber Alter emotionless as they continue their battle while Lancer had retracted with his master after the taint berserker caused some cracks on his spears as the tainted berserker focused its attention on Rider only to turn back into shadows before him

"_Chains broken_." Avenger said as Saber Alter disappears into the shadows as do True Assassin as Avenger hold up an unconscious Irisviel looking at her with a sad expression as he turns to look at Saber before turning to kiritsugu

"Kiritsugu Emiya, i have freed your wife from the chains that hold her and soon so will your daughter but when the time comes will ask something from you….be ready Magus Killer for your entire world lies in my hands." Avenger said as he lays Irisviel down gently as he looks at the other once more before leaving the area with a smile on his face

'everything is going according to plan now…' Avenger smiles as he step into Ryuudouji temple as he smiles at his servants in front of him

Tainted Berserker, Tainted Caster, Tainted Lancer, True Assassin and Saber Alter as they turn to face him as he smirks.

"Step one is done….with it begins this a brand new grail war."

End of chapter 2

AN Notes: Wow that was the first official battle for this grail war! How will the changes from this battle affect the rest of the war? What is Avenger's true objective? And will there be a disaster like that of Avenger's past? find out on the next chapter!

By the way thanks for all the support you guys have shown for this story big thanks to you all!

As for the Reviews

BlueChappy - thanks man, me too on the heaven's feel part just starting to do that route now due to the new movie coming out for it as well as reference.

coronadomontes - thanks!

Fire lord 626 - you're welcome then! and sure on the suggestion and questions part.

ignoto82 - yes lets see! and thanks

jmspikey - of course but not many people are into that from what i've seen so i gotten be caution on these things but hey thanks!

Telron - yes, yes it is ;D

Kyomi Lok - well here you go then ;p

Guest 1 - Yep, OP is an Ok thing in the fate series apparently.

Guest 2 - well wait no further than!

And Here is the updated Character stat list! Thanks to Gashadokuro Amanojaku for clearing a few things

Servant: Avenger

Identity: Shirou Emiya

Alias: Demonic Spirit EMIYA, Demon

Master/Summoner: Ryuunosuke Uryuu (Dead/Consumed)

Alignments: Neutral Evil

*Strength: B-~A++

*Endurance: B-~A++

*Agility: B-~A++

Mana: EX

Luck: D-

Noble Phantasms: ?

Class Skills: None as the Avenger Class didn't have any class skills but thanks to Shirou's Angra Mainyu's knowledge of his world's grail, he was able gains those skills as personal skills rather than class skills.

Personal Skills

Independent Action: A+

*Magic Resistance: A~B-

Mad Enhancement: E~EX, The Rank and effects of Mad Enhancement increase due to how 'mad' has Shirou Emiya gotten, EX being that he loses all sense of reason and give into his animalistic instinct ,if Mad Enhancement gets too high, it will cause Shirou to lose control of everything thus giving Angra Mainyu to take control of his Mind, Body and Soul.

*Presence Concealment: A+~E-

*Riding: C~E

*Territory Creation: D+~E

*Item Construction: C+~E

*Battle Continuation: B+~A+

Clairvoyance: B

Eye of the Mind (True): B+

Magecraft: C+

Eternal Arms Mastership: C+

Information Erasure: B

Absolute Shadows: EX, His Personal abilities granted by his contract with Angra Mainyu, he able to use the abilities that Sakura Matou had during Heaven's Feel and more so, He has progress to a stage where he could freely manipulate shadows in his favor, Capabilities Currently Unknown.

Absolute Control:EX, The Power of the command seals tattooed on his body, Able to control just about any being with the same parameters to that of a master can to a servant.

Noble Phantasms

Raito and Kurai: Unknown Type, A~EX Rank, Twin Sabers recreated and reshaped from the bases of Excalibur Proto and Black Excalibur, The Sabers signifying his light and his darkness respectively, Shirou can use a technique to transform them into Overedge form, where they become more deadly, As well as the technique known as An Eternal Suffering changing their Rank from A to EX, They are his main weapons in combat.

Tainted Avalon: Barrier Type, A++ Rank, The Sheath of Excalibur that was corrupted by the black muck of the fallen grail, Abilities same to that of the original Avalon the difference being that it will only work on Shirou as his soul is already tainted, if anyone else were to use the Tainted Avalon, their Mind, Body and Soul would be corrupted by it.

Unlimited Blade Works: Unknown Type, E~EX Rank, The Noble Phantasm of most Shirous and EMIYAs in the Nasuverse, His Unlimited Blade Works is different than most as his world is split in two, between 'Light' and 'Dark'/'Good' and 'Evil', The 'Light'/'Good' side are his weapons that were 'good' in nature and uncorrupted by the Fallen Grail while The 'Dark'/'Evil' side are the weapons that are 'evil' in nature or corrupted by the Fallen Grail.

Souls of the Fallen Grail: Anti-Army Type, EX Rank, Shirou is able to manifest the souls of the servant during his grail wars to assist him, which includes Saber Alter, Tainted Berserker, True Assassin, Fallen Caster, Fallen Lancer and Fallen Fake Assassin.

All the World's Evils: Unknown Type, Unknown Rank, The Soul of Angra Mainyu, it power is able to corrupt literally anything around Shirou went active, downside is that it will corrupt indiscriminately, something that even Shirou can't control.

*: The Stat that either increases or decreases due to Mad Enhancement.

Changes if you guys didn't notice.

1st was that the Class Skills were put into personal skills.

2nd Mad Enhancement has changed from X to EX due to Gashadokuro Amanojaku informing me that X rank means a lost skill.

3rd Taken out Demonic Defender of the State as it was something he didn't really gain.

4th Weapons in his Reality Marble that are on the 'dark' side are not necessarily tainted by the grail as they were already evil to begin with.

5th Changed the rank of Souls of the Fallen Grail from A++ to EX as it seems like it should be more powerful for summoning other servants to aid him.

Well that's all folks Seeya!


	4. Chapter 3 Shattering the Chains

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to the TYPE-Moon series or anything else.**

"I'll kill you all!"- speak/talking

'Feel our demonic wrath' – thought/ speaking in their minds

"**We Won."** – Angra Mainyu/ Madness

"_Unlimited Blade Works__!_" – Spells/ chants

Chapter 3 Shattering the Chains

Avenger was floating in the night sky above what's left of a destroyed hostel that Lancer and his master stayed at, his black wings symbolizing his fall from grace due to his desire for vengeance.

He could see his father standing not far from the hostel smoking with his mask of the magus killer, Avenger just smiles as he could easily see the pained clear as day to him edged on his emotionless mask, probably due to the fact that Irisviel probably hasn't awoken yet after Avenger had broken the link between her and the grail.

For now Avenger will only observe the situation as he didn't need to interfere with what was going to happen, now was the time for him to put his plan into action…but he will leave Fallen Fake Assassin in the area just in case the timeline alters from what he has seen before.

Right now the wellbeing of his adopted father was the least of his concern, after all in the end for the entity known as Demonic Spirit Shirou Emiya, his main concern is and always be the fate and wellbeing of Sakura Matou, the only one that will forever have a place in his black heart.

"Master, it would seem Berserker and his master has entered our area how should we proceed?" Caster said as Avenger smiles, right on time

"Follow the plan Caster dear, I'll be returning soon." Avenger said while still smiling as Caster nods before cutting off the connection between the two

'Fufufu….all the pieces are falling into place…now…' Avenger thought as he pulls out an unfamiliar item that was never meant to exist within the Nasuverse from what looks like a small yet very familiar portal, something that was never meant to be his

"Shambhala." Avenger mutter as the odd pendant in his hand glows purple as what looks like magic circle appear below him

Shambhala, one of the many items he had recorded during his travels, it's also one of the many items that he had recorded outside of the realm of the Nasuverse, the worlds that he had visited that weren't part of the Nasuverse were very interesting to say the least anyway, but for now that is a story for a different time.

For now its uses is invaluable in his goals as the ability to travel anywhere in an instance is key to everything he has worked towards.

But now isn't the thing to dwell on such trivial matters, after all he has a new servant to get and the love of his life to rescue.

Fate: DSE

Kariya Matou was not having the best of days as he and berserker, albeit in ethereal form slowly walk up the stairs to the top of Ryuudouji Temple.

He had been contracted by the servant Avenger after he had somehow forced Berserker to return to him after he enter the fight at the docks, And that wasn't even the most disconcerting part. Avenger had somehow found where he was during the whole ordeal and had one of HIS servants deliver a message from Avenger to him.

It had said that if he truly wanted to save Sakura Matou and end Zouken Matou, he would meet him at Ryuudouji Temple to discuss terms. Kariya didn't know why he had trusted what avenger had said but he still cling to hope that he alone could save Sakura but….with his state of being he wasn't sure if he could truly save her. So he's gambling now that Avenger could help him save her and if not then his Berserker could at least take out Avenger, well then again he was not really in a right state of mind for negotiations but...

"So you came, Master of Berserker." A mocking voice said directed to him from a top the stair as Berserker manifests and take a stance, visibly prepared to attack as Fallen Lancer smirks behind his blacken helm (*AN: the helm is what saber alter wears over his face, just FYI)

"Our Master is waiting for you within the temple, we've been ordered to escort you to the master so please don't make our job harder by dragging you to master if you attack us." A second voice said beside Fallen Lancer as Fallen Fake Assassin appears behind him

Kariya reluctantly nods as Berserker silently follow behind him acting pretty calm for a berserker class but it was most likely due to Avenger's command still in affect as the two fallen servants escort them into the temple.

Kariya quickly spots Avenger in the middle of temple, mediating with his servants around him as they all turn to face Kariya while Avenger opens his eyes before smiling while he started to sweat at the sight and presence of the servants around him.

"My…I'm glad you came Kariya Matou…we have much to discuss." Avenger said with a devilish smile as all the pieces started to fall into place much faster than he originally intended

'Just hang on a bit longer Sakura…so you too will be free from your chains.'

Fate: DSE

After Avenger had gotten Berserker to relax with an additional command, he dismisses all of his other servants except for Saber Alter to go on and continue doing their tasks while avenger and Kariya had a chat. the sight of Saber Alter caused berserker great discomforted which wasn't that surprising but Avenger had forced him to reminded calm by utilizing once more his command seals.

"So….how should we begin this…discussion….ah….we may as well address why I had contacted you in the first place instead of any of the other masters." Avenger said with a smile as Kariya nods as Avenger quickly continues

"I know why you entered into this war, Kariya Matou….you came to save the life of a little girl didn't you?" Avenger said with a serious expression as Kariya nods already figured out that Avenger knows of Sakura as he had already mentioned her in his message to him

"What if I told you that I can save her and you from the fate that blinds the Matou or Makiri clan?" Avenger said calmly as Kariya tenses up, if what he says is true than maybe Sakura could live her life free from the strings of his damned father but of course this is a big if with no guaranty

"….What's the catch?" Kariya mutter quietly as Avenger smiles

"I can save both you and sakura from the worms within both of you…..all I ask is for you to give me Berserker." Avenger said with a smile as Kariya widen his eyes as Avenger quickly continues

"If you give him to me, I will personally free you and sakura as well as finally killing that damned worm, Zouken Matou." Avenger said with a serious expression as he waited for Kariya's answer

Kariya had a difficult outlook on the matter, he wanted to be the one to save Sakura from the claws of his father but even he knows that he is Zouken's puppet and that he could never save Sakura the way he is…but how could he trust Avenger….how could he gamble Sakura's life and his own with Avenger when Kariya could clearly see that Avenger doesn't need any more servants, why does he need his berserker? For what purpose?

But even at the cost of his servant and even his own life, Sakura needed to be saved even if he needed to contact a demon.

"So Kariya Matou, do we have a deal?" Avenger said with a cold gaze as Kariya signs

"Promise me Avenger, no matter what happens you will save Sakura Matou even if you kill me now…please….i beg of you….save her." Kariya said as he bows low to Avenger as his gaze soften as he started walking to Kariya as Avenger knees next to him as he signs before putting his hand on Kariya's shoulder

"You are willing to forsake your pride and honor for the life of the person you fight for, I admire that Kariya Matou and yes….i will save the girl…but first." Avenger said with a smirk as a magic circle appear under Kariya as pain erupted from within him, knocking him to the ground

"I will free you from your chains, Kariya Matou and with it, I shall give you and Sakura a new life, a better life, ones free from chains." Avenger said while smiling bitterly as Berserker shouted in rage as tries to charge at Avenger

'Tsk….he broke free from the command seal with his will….well then in that case….' Avenger bitter smile quickly turns to a smirk

"Spirit of Madness: Chains of Darkness." Avenger said with a smile as blacken modified Enkidu appeared around Berserker as he get chained up as avenger continue to smile devilishly

"These chains were not meant for you Lancelot, but…they will serve their purpose…" Avenger said with a smirk as he looks with pride at his modified Enkidu, the noble phantasm of Gilgamesh that Angra Mainyu had absorbed alongside him in his war as it started to drain Prana from Beserker albeit slower than it was meant to

Avenger quickly turn back to see Kariya still in pain as he continue his chant, the same he uttered for Irisviel as Traces Avalon and places it in him.

"This should heal the wounds and scars created by the familiars of Zouken Matou , for now rest Kariya Matou…there are a few more things that I need to deal with before the deal is done." Avenger said as Kariya falls unconscious as his appearance slowly change back to before the grail war while Avenger traces Rule Breaker

"Now…..it's time for the demon to come collect." Avenger muttered with a face splitting smile as he drives rule breaker into Kariya's chest as another set of command seals appear on avenger's body

"Now….Berserker, would you kindly calm down." Avenger said emotionlessly as the command seals on his body flashes red before turning black as the black haze around berserker started to dissipate as Mad Enhancement decreased to a E-

"Now…Lancelot, let me see your face…would you kindly." Avenger said as Lancelot reluctantly remove his helmet to reveal his face, which is still distorted by his Mad Enhancement

"My…how pitiful you have become, Knight of the Lake….Fate has not been kind to you…but I guess that even heroic spirits aren't free from their past sins." Avenger with a solemn expression as Lancelot noticeably flinches at Avenger statement as silence filled the air that was until Caster returned within the room

"Master there is an urgent matter to attend to, it would seem the overseer of the war is making his move." Caster said as Avenger narrows his eyes

'So they finally made their move….' Avenger thought as he gritted his teeth

"Caster initiate the plan…it would seem they have forced to accelerate our plans." Avenger said with a growl as he materialize his armor as he disable into his shadows

'Hmph you have forced my hand Risei Kotomine….and with it your fate is all but guaranteed.' Avenger thought with a smirk as he reappears within the church of the overseer as he stares into the eyes of Risei Kotomine

Fate: DSE

"The Holy Grail War is in grave peril, It would seem that the servant Avenger has the ability to manipulate the war and the grail itself and could very well cause indescribable damage to the grail and the city, we have already confirm that Avenger had somehow killed his master prior to the start of the war therefore showing how danger he truly is as well as being able to summon servants of his own …" Risei Kotomine said solemnly as he prepares to announce the condition that both he and Tokiomi discus about

"Therefore, I will make use of my emergency powers as judge and temporarily alter the rules of the grail war, All Masters are to immediately cease any ongoing combat and focus on exterminating Avenger instead." Risei said as he quickly continues as he raises his arm which show off his command seals

"The one who defeats Avenger will receive an additional Command Spell as a reward." Risei says as his numerous command seals glow to signify its authenticity

"These are unused command spells the fallen masters of past grail wars have left behind, they should be of immeasurable value to you all." Risei said as he lets his sleeve down to conceal his command seals once more as he continues

"Once it is proven that Avenger has been exterminated, the grail war will resume as usual, if anyone has questions; now is the time to ask them…though that would be limited to speakers of the human tongue." Risei said with a smile as his announcement comes to a close as a demonic spirit makes his presence known as the shadows started creeping up on Risei as a voice could be heard within the shadows

"Well in that case I do have a question Father." The voice as the movement of steel could be heard within the shadows as Avenger steps forward looking into the eyes of Risei as he quickly continues

"What should I do then, as the target of all the servants in responses to your announcement?" Avenger said as Saber Alter manifests herself behind him as she pulls out her blackened Excalibur with a growl directed at the priest

Risei widens his eyes as do all the other watching the scene unfold before them as the Demonic spirit continue walking up to the priest as he quickly snaps back into reality as he raises his hand.

"I command you Avenger! Stand down!" Risei shouts as a command seal disappears from his hand, Avenger stops for a moment before laughing as he continues heading for the priest as the colors on Risei's face drains

"My, my what a cunning pair you and Tohsaka are….thinking that you could just manipulate the war in a way that he wins in all of this….my how arrogant you two are…" Avenger said as he grabs Risei and hold him in the air while strangled him as Avenger continues

"What makes you think that your pitiful command seals can stop me? I am the embodiment of the cursed grail! I am destined to devour everything, and it's all thanks to humanity's hubris…thinking that they rule the world…how hilarious!" Avenger laughed as Risei struggle to break free from Avenger's grip

"The arrogance of man is that they think that the world is in their control, now…to all the other 'heroic spirits' come at me, try to kill me! It doesn't matter in the slightest…my servants and I will destroy everything and this world along with it." Avenger said as he and his servants disappear into the shadows as Risei gasped for air

"Heath my words carefully, by the time this war ends….humanity will feel the full weight of their sins." Avenger voice resonance in the wind, beckoning the Dawn of All the World's Evil

Fate: DSE

"Iri…" Kiritsugu whispered as he looked at his wife with an unreadable expression, the famed magus killer has been like this since the battle at the docks, albeit not showing it at times

Irisviel Von Einzbern has been in Coma-like sleep since Avenger destroyed the link between her and the grail, normally Kiritsugu would be thankful that his wife is no longer connected to the grail and therefore will not become the vessel like she was meant to be. But unfortunately he believed that something went wrong with severing the link and now Irisviel won't wake up.

He had quickly taken his anger out on saber for not properly defending her, which made Saber felt worse about the whole ordeal but she just kept quiet as Kiritsugu raged on, he had tried to keep his mind focused on the objective but no matter what he does, he mind always wonder to Irisviel completely derailing his train of thought and thus what he plans to do in the war.

When Mainyu informed Kiritsugu of the extra command seal rewarded for the Master-Servant team that defeats Avenger, all he thought was taking his revenge on Avenger as because of him, Irisviel may never wake up again.

"My…what an unexpected sight…" Kiritsugu quickly wipes his head to face the voice as he draws his Thompson Contender

Kiritsugu hissed in hatred at the unexpected visitor as a sinister smile and piercing crimson eyes look between the couple as he steps out of the shadows.

"It would seem like the Magus Killer does have a heart…but unfortunately in the end your ideals will bring your entire world to ruin….just like your father…Hmph it truly must run in the family…" The voice said with the same smile as the black command seals on his body glowed it's maddening black light

"Avenger!" Kiritsugu cursed the name of his adopted son, well not **His **anyway with such venom as he raises his hand to summon saber only to widen his eyes as his command seals refuses to obey him

"Now, Now Kiritsugu Emiya let's not be so rash…after all even if you do summon your Saber here…me and my other servants could kill you and your wife before she could even touch me…now…" Avenger said with aloof attitude as he turns his attention to the almost lifeless and unconscious body of the Homunculus he thought he saved as he started making his way to her

Kiritsugu quickly raises his Thompson Contender at Avenger only to be stopped as Saber Alter appear behind him and disarms him as Avenger bent down and look over Irisviel as the mask of the ruthless personification of the World's Evil he had made himself started to crack at looking at Irisviel as he gritted his teeth.

Why.

Why in every world our family have to suffer…

**Well…in any case, soon…once I devour this world's greater grail…then… **

Avenger quickly snap out of my thought as place his hand on Irisviel's head as he began to analyze her body as his circuits' glows a bright red before turning black as Avenger's other hand took out something from his personal vault creating from perverting the vault of the king of heros something as he began chanting.

"_A Light created from the knowledge of darkness and souls of the ancients, illuminating the world of the dead saving its denizens from the Void of Madness. _

_They lives to protect the flame, And dies to protect it further._

_Now…let it's light save another from the claws of death once more…._" Avenger chant softly as a glowing emerald flask appear hovering in the air above his hand

Avenger couldn't help but smile in thought, he had found the item on an off chance, during his travels he had seen Shirou Emiyas whose worlds have been connected to worlds not of our own, and a few he had seen had possess this healing item which rivals that of Avalon's healing properties granted it doesn't continuously heal someone but it was a very powerful quick heal.

"…_.Let the light dim ever so slightly, and with it a new existence can be born from the combination of light and darkness…._" Avenger continue chanting as a small amount of black muck started to manifest on his hand as it drips into the flask dimming the light as it change the liquid substances into blood red

"…_Let the new life come fourth and shatter the chains of its previous stringed existence._" Avenger finishes his chant as he puts the flask next to Irisviel's face as he pours the red liquid in his mouth

Avenger smiles victoriously as Irisviel begins to awaken as Avenger signals Saber Alter to lower her sword as Kiritsugu rushes to Irisviel's side.

'…I didn't think that wouldn't work…' Avenger thought as he signs mentally

"…**Well it did, didn't it? Anyway we won't win anything if we don't gamble right?" **Angra Mainyu said to Avenger within his mind as Avenger simply nods

The whole ordeal was a gamble made by the two that Irisviel, who was a full Homunculus could survive the severing of the link to the grail with Avalon and that she would gain true humanity, evidently she didn't and she would have die if it won't for Avalon within her but thankfully both Avenger and Angra Mainyu had manage to give her new life thanks to the siphoned energy from this world's Greater Grail thanks to Caster, the Estus Flaskes he had gained from his time in other worlds and the black muck of the fallen grail giving her new life.

Irisviel awakes with a tired gaze which was nature after what she went through but it would have seem giving her new life has changed her appearance thus signifying her new life, her red eyes slowly change to a ocean blue while her some of her hair started turning light Auburn while his skin started to change as well while Avenger smiles softly.

"It would seem that Homunculus can become human…rejoice Irisviel Emiya, you have gained your humanity and thus may live a new life." Avenger said with a smile a kiritsugu refocus his attention to Avenger as Avenger smile turns to a smirk

"Kiritsugu Emiya, your wife has been freed from her chains and thus so will you and your daughter but….when the time comes I have a favor to ask of you after all the devil will come calling for his debt." Avenger smiles while laughing as he disappears into shadows

Rejoice Illya, soon you will join back with the family that you are destined to lose.

End of chapter 3

AN: Heyo! welcome back to the story, sorry due to things happening IRL i couldn't update this sooner anyway from here you all should pick up that many new plot lines have been introduced for one Shambhala is from Akame ga kill while Estus Flask is from dark souls just FYI, the reason Avenger has them is a secret but i'll just say this, the Nasuverse is not the only universe within this story that will be revealed.

anyway leave question if u guys have any, probably a few thanks to the things mention in the chapter

As for the Reviews

Telron -thanks!

Ksper - thanks for the review man!

maesde - you dont even know the half of it...yet ;)

Lloyd 'The Gamer' Aurion - yep!

Fire lord 626 -thanks for the suggestion!

a certain reading fan - thanks!

coronadomontes - thanks!

Guest 1 - well here you go!

TxT - well rejoice!

Guest 2 - thanks and here you go!

YuukiAsuna-Chan - well even though he has become the embodiment of evil, he is still lat the core shirou emiya anyway it's still all part of the plan

BlueChappy - maybe, we'll see

And Here is the updated Character stat list! altered due to a few example i've seen!

Servant: Avenger

Identity: Shirou Emiya

Alias: Demonic Spirit EMIYA, Demon

Master/Summoner: Ryuunosuke Uryuu (Dead/Consumed)

Alignments: Neutral Evil

*Strength: B-~A++

*Endurance: B-~A++

*Agility: B-~A++

Mana: EX

Luck: D-

Noble Phantasms: ?

Class Skills: None as the Avenger Class didn't have any class skills but thanks to Shirou's Angra Mainyu's knowledge of his world's grail, he was able gains those skills as personal skills rather than class skills.

Personal Skills

Independent Action: A+

*Magic Resistance: A~B-

Mad Enhancement: E~EX, The Rank and effects of Mad Enhancement increase due to how 'mad' has Shirou Emiya gotten, EX being that he loses all sense of reason and give into his animalistic instinct ,if Mad Enhancement gets too high, it will cause Shirou to lose control of everything thus giving Angra Mainyu to take control of his Mind, Body and Soul.

*Presence Concealment: A+~E-

*Riding: C~E-

*Territory Creation: D+~E-

*Item Construction: C+~E-

*Battle Continuation: B+~A++

Clairvoyance: B

Eye of the Mind (True): B+

Magecraft: C+

Eternal Arms Mastership: C+

Information Erasure: B

Collector: A, Avenger has collected many different items throughout his travels, the reason it's not EX is due to having not amassed the amount of items to that of Gates of Babylon but is still quite a respectable amount.

Absolute Shadows: EX, His Personal abilities granted by his contract with Angra Mainyu, he able to use the abilities that Sakura Matou had during Heaven's Feel and more so, He has progress to a stage where he could freely manipulate shadows in his favor, Capabilities Currently Unknown.

Absolute Control:EX, The Power of the command seals tattooed on his body, Able to control just about any being with the same parameters to that of a master can to a servant.

Noble Phantasms

Raito and Kurai: Unknown Type, A~EX Rank, Twin Sabers recreated and reshaped from the bases of Excalibur Proto and Black Excalibur, The Sabers signifying his light and his darkness respectively, Shirou can use a technique to transform them into Overedge form, where they become more deadly, As well as the technique known as An Eternal Suffering changing their Rank from A to EX, They are his main weapons in combat.

Spirit of Madness: Chains of Darkness: Anti-Divine Type, Unknown Type, the corrupted and modified version of Avenger's Heaven's Feel's Gilgamesh. Able to absorb prana from the captive, it's purpose is unknown but it's can be disputed whether or not it's more powerful or less so than the original.

Tainted Avalon: Barrier Type, A++ Rank, The Sheath of Excalibur that was corrupted by the black muck of the fallen grail, Abilities same to that of the original Avalon the difference being that it will only work on Shirou as his soul is already tainted, if anyone else were to use the Tainted Avalon, their Mind, Body and Soul would be corrupted by it.

Unlimited Blade Works: Unknown Type, E~EX Rank, The Noble Phantasm of most Shirous and EMIYAs in the Nasuverse, His Unlimited Blade Works is different than most as his world is split in two, between 'Light' and 'Dark'/'Good' and 'Evil', The 'Light'/'Good' side are his weapons that were 'good' in nature and uncorrupted by the Fallen Grail while The 'Dark'/'Evil' side are the weapons that are 'evil' in nature or corrupted by the Fallen Grail.

Souls of the Fallen Grail: Anti-Army Type, EX Rank, Shirou is able to manifest the souls of the servant during his grail wars to assist him, which includes Saber Alter, Tainted Berserker, True Assassin, Fallen Caster, Fallen Lancer and Fallen Fake Assassin.

All the World's Evils: Unknown Type, Unknown Rank, The Soul of Angra Mainyu, it power is able to corrupt literally anything around Shirou went active, downside is that it will corrupt indiscriminately, something that even Shirou can't control.

**?** : Unknown Type, Unknown Rank, Not much is known about this Phantasm but it has been known to store certain items that Avenger has gained through his travels through and beyond the Nasuverse.

*: The Stat that either increases or decreases due to Mad Enhancement.

Changes in the stat list:

1: Collector has been added into the stat list.

2: Spirit of Madness: Chains of Darkness has been added into the stat list.

3: **? **has been added into the stat list, more will be revealed in the later chapters.

Anyway I've been suggested to do Apocrypha so i'll see what you all think!

Well that's all folks Seeya!


	5. Chapter 4 The Hunt Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to the TYPE-Moon series or anything else.**

"I'll kill you all!"- speak/talking

'Feel our demonic wrath' – thought/ speaking in their minds

"**We Won."** – Angra Mainyu/ Madness

"_Unlimited Blade Works__!_" – Spells/ chants

Chapter 4 The Hunt Begins

Avenger was grinning as he left the Einzbern castle, even if his heart had blacken to the point of pure evil he still felt some satisfaction for saving Irisviel from his fate.

At least he knew that if he could save Irisviel, Illya is without a doubt savable from her fate…everything was falling into place and with his confirmation that the method he and Angra Mainyu had created worked…granted Irisviel's hair and eye colour will most likely return back to that of the Justeaze modeled Homunculus...

"Master, the preparations are all completed." Caster said breaking Avenger out of his thoughts as he quickly nods

"Thank you Caster….it would seem that everything is ready for the next step." Avenger said as caster nods before quickly leaving the area

Avenger takes a look on his surroundings, an underground sewer area that the Caster of the fourth grail war, Gilles de Rais if i'm not mistaken would have used if he was summoned instead of Avenger.

The Lair was similar to that of what it should have become minus the innocents that caster and his master had captured and tortured, as both Avenger's Shades and other familiars littered the area.

This place was a decoy base for enemies to come instead of his actual base at the temple with the Greater Grail.

He had only one more thing to do here before he leaves.

Avenger smirks as black muck appeared before him as something appear from it, something humanoid as an ungodly groan echoed throughout the area.

'In the end, this is your just fate…nee master?…' Avenger thought with a smile as his former master's shallow husk quickly became the core of this lair

'….now let's show them what it means to be a monster…shall we my pets…' Avenger as small pockets of The World's Evil started to manifest everywhere

"**As they say, Destruction always comes before Creation."**

-Fate: DSE-

"Are you sure you're alright, Iri?" Kiritsugu asked as he eyed his wife with concern as he tries but continueally fails to figure out what Avenger had done to his wife except that her body has changed greatly, her body is now…for lack of a better word, Human

"I'm fine really…I actually feel much better than I have ever been." Irisviel, the former Homunculus said trying to reassure her husband that she was alright

Kiritsugu frowned but said nothing as he continue to check on his wife while saber and Maiya silently watch, Saber wasn't pleased to learn that avenger had somehow gotten into the castle without her knowledge and could have killed her master all without her knowing it but she is happy to see Irisviel alright while Mainyu looks on silently like she normally does.

Kiritsugu signs as he once again confirms that his wife is truly alright as he stands back up.

"Saber would you kindly keep an eye on Iri, Me and Maiya will try to confirm whether or not Avenger's base of operation is on Ryuudouji temple." Kiritsugu as he turns to Saber before she silently nods, Kiritsugu turns to look at his wife once more before he and Maiya leave the room

Unbeknownst to them, Evil has begun to manifest within the castle as well as other key points within the city as from afar a sadistic smile plastered on Avenger's face as he raises his hand while he floats in the air.

"**Let the Hunt Begin….now **_**Attack**_**."** He then clenches his fist as on cue, the monsters of the World's Evil roar loudly as they begin their hunt

'Now my 'dearest' saber and 'beloved' father…..what will you do now….'

-Fate: DSE-

It happened so quick that no one could react.

One minute, kiritsugu and Maiya were discussing plans of attack while Saber chatted with the now woken Irisviel, the next…an ungodly amount of malice and the scent of death could be felt everywhere as Unbeknownst to them the black muck that were surrounding the castle started to manifest into various animal like creatures.

They all stood silent staring at the castle preparing their siege, their objective is to capture the ones within the castle while the 'others' begin their own siege on the other participants of the grail war.

Their Master had only stated that Saber and her companions live while all others are free to slaughter.

The Shades follow their master to the end without question…but this pack would've liked some bloodshed for this mission at least…well it doesn't matter to them, the Shades follow their evil god of darkness no matter who the vessel is, even if they were an old enemy.

'_**Attack' **_The Order came, the 'Alpha' Shade which was biggest out of them, a 6 meter tall Bipedal beast that resembled a wolf roared quickly followed by the others

And thus the grail war began anew, but this time it was a war of attrition and survival.

-Fate: DSE-

Kayneth El Melloi Archibald was absolutely furious, he had originally planned to challenge the Einzbern representative while Lancer deals with an already wounded Saber, but that all derailed when some kind of shadow type familiar started to attack him and Lancer. Kayneth was fairing quite well considering what type of creatures he was fighting.

His Volumen Hydrargyrum blocks the slash of a 2 meter Shade as he quickly impale the Shade with spears and blades from Volumen Hydrargyrum.

Meanwhile Lancer is easily tearing through the Shades albeit at a slow place as he tries keeping the Shades off his master.

"Wow you guys are doing a good job at surviving master's minions." A Voice said to the master and servant as the Shades slowly back off the two

"But I think that's enough playing around don't you think Diarmuid Ua Duibhne? Master had commanded me to end this….and I shall…." Fallen Lancer said as he made himself known as he walked slowly to the other lancer

"Hound?" Diarmuid said in shock recognizing Gae Bolg as Cú Chulainn just smiles vicious as he takes a crouching position on all fours before dashing toward the flabbergasted master before he takes to the skies and arches his back as Diarmuid runs to intercept the attack

"**_GAE-_**" he shouted in the air preparing to use the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death

"Damn you!" Diarmuid shouted as Kayneth put up his Volumen Hydrargyrum as to try and protect himself with it **but...**

"**_BOLG!_**"

A massive explosion rocked the area as Fallen Lancer smiles before quickly leaving as it seemed that his work wass done.

**...It's quite rare for something human made to stand against the might of a noble phantasm.**

Thus another contender falls.

'Fufufu…2 down 4 more to go….' Avenger thought as a mad cackle echoed through the city, amplified by his familiars.

-Fate: DSE-

"You truly are weak aren't you?" Saber Alter said quietly as she clashes with her other half in the now ruins of the Einzbern Castle

"You couldn't protect your people, your nation and now not even the ones you serve." Saber Alter continue berating her as Saber quietly grits her teeth

"Damn you…." Saber whisper quietly as tries to defend herself but with the wound from lancer, she knows that she will ultimately loses

"But you and your masters are lucky, today is but a test….we will not kill you yet…" Saber Alter said as she turn to see Irisviel, kiritsugu and Maiya who are holding their own against the Shades, granted they were ordered to attack not kill thus the Shades won't be fighting to kill just incapacitate

"….However…Master is truly curious which one is the more power, the original or the one that is tainted?" Saber Alter said as a brief smile formed on her normal stoic face as she leap back as energy started to gather around her blade

"_**Ex-**_**" **

"Why you…." Saber muttered as she quickly goes to Irisviel as she shouts out

"_AVALON_!"

"_**CALIBUR!**_**" **The Two powers clash, The Ultimate Barrier noble phantasm and the most powerful noble phantasm, their origins tied together yet different in a way

When it was all said and done, Alter disappeared with the Shades as Saber relaxes ever so slightly at the avoiding a possible bad ending.

'Well at least I know that she is capable….now what will you do now 'father'…' Avenger smiles in a 'crystal ball' the Caster had given him before it quickly changes

-Fate: DSE-

"As expected, the attacks are occurring throughout town between the contestants of the war with our forces, some held their ground as best as they could while others did not have such luck for example, Kirei-kun and his assassins are doing quite well for themselves while the one called waver velvet is cowering behind his servant like a scared little boy…Fufufu it still upsets me that you won't allow me to kill them Shirou-kun." Angra Mainyu said from beside Avenger with a pout as he seemingly ignores him, a few minutes passed before Avenger finally answered

"Don't worry Angra-san, their time will come…but for now let them fight…Hmph…it's about time isn't it, nee Angra-san?" Avenger turns to Angra as said entity just grinned as Avenger mirror that eerie smile from within his armor as he turns to the one waiting patiently behind him

"Well then it's about we fulfill my end of deal for your master don't you think? Hehehe come now Lancelot…it's time to save the princess and slay the monster." Avenger said with ever widening smirk as he walks into the shadows Lancelot following behind silently

-Fate: DSE-

It was quiet in the Matou household, it's eerie silence unnerving just about anyone but Avenger wasn't 'just about anyone'. The moment he entered the bounded field, he knew that Zouken Matou was expecting him for what purpose….one can only guess what goes on within the mind of creature that no longer has the term 'humanity' within them.

Avenger was unnaturally calm considering that this house was the place where his beloved had to suffer, he was neither angry or happy….just neutral…that was until an eerie smile graced his lips as he began a chant of impending evil.

"_**Born out of Hatred, Created to walk the path of evil;**_

_**Corrupting all, just as humanity intended;**_

_**Made to destroy, forever and ever more;**_

_**I am All the World's Evil;**_

_**Now gaze at the End of all things and see the fall of the World."**_

Avenger said as black muck started to appear around him as he slowly made his way to the room where his beloved had to suffer a fate worse than dead itself, **with one objective in mind.**

"So you are the infamous Avenger." A old voice spoke to him as he entered the room as the familiar of the Matou started to move away from him, Avenger set his gaze on Zouken Matou for a moment before turning to see the scared little girl in the pit below

"Well then….i would've hope that we could be civil about this and-" that was as far as Avenger traced 6 black keys and tossed it at Zouken Matou as like a tidal wave, the black muck started to pour into the pit with the girl as avenger quickly jumps in with her

The normally emotionless girl was faced with new fear in a long time, the presence of Avenger causing the crest worm around her and in her to reaction so badly that it was tearing her apart while avenger got closer.

"Shhh….rejoice little one, be free from your chains and live on with the life that you would supposed to have." Avenger said in a quiet tone as he gently held her in his arms as the black muck seemingly consumed her, how odd anyone else would probably scared but…. she felt oddly at peace with this familiar muck as a small smile graced her lips

Avenger couldn't help but feel a smile grace his lips as he quickly turned to face what was left of Zouken Matou as the Black muck quickly consumed everything around it including any and all crest worms that tried to escape.

"So Zouken Matou, with nowhere else to escape to and losing everything that would have gain your wish….what will you do now in the face of the manifestation of Evil." Avenger said with an arrogantly smirk which quickly became a frown as he realized that Zouken Matou looked the picture of calm….like he expected this or something

The old man began laughing manically as Avenger narrows his eyes before he widen them as he sense a massive amount of mana being generated under them.

Avenger growled loudly as the black muck seemingly disappears a few moments before the entire area turned into a massive fireball.

-Fate: DSE-

The Explosion took out a radius of about 5 homes surrounding the Matou estate, Had I been the Shirou Emiya that wanted to save everyone I would have been at least concerned on the civilian caught in this crossfire…but in the end I stop being that Shirou a long time ago thou he wonder where were shinji and his father as neither were in the estate.

My physical form was quite injured by the blast but it has begun its reforming process as the black muck is absorbed into my wounds, healing them back to original state.

I turn my gaze to what was left of the Matou crest worm as it barely reforms Zouken Matou as they slowly try to get away..hmph he must have at least a few crest worm shattered through out the city...no matter...

"I can't seem to understand you Zouken- No…..in the end that was not your true name is it Zolgen Makiri….it is sad to see how the great magus that wished to create a utopia with evil or suffering became this…you who wish for such a glorious wish now hell bent on immortally…." I said with a sad gaze as I continue

"Let us remember Zolgen Makiri as the man with unparalleled conviction for a utopia with hatred or suffering and not the one who did….this." I gestured to the surrounding ruins of a once peaceful neighbourhood as I continued

"As the man he was, the magus that had humanity above all else and not….the monster before me…" I trace 6 black keys as it lands in a hexagon with Zouken in it

"Now….Zouken Matou….be at peace with yourself….rejoice for I should grant you the wish you given everything up for….including who you were all those years ago…" I said as the Black keys began to spark with electricity before glowing red as Black muck began to manifest under him as I began consuming everything

"I grant you death…now be with your beloved ones in the afterlife and rejoice…for you are free from your earthly chains…"

In his last moments, the man known as Zolgen Makiri saw his life flash before him before he began the monster that he will be remembered as, The man smiled as he felt light within the consuming darkness as he smiled as he caught sight of him within the muck, Justeaze…And in that moment the one known as both Zolgen Makiri and Zouken Matou was consumed with the darkness never knowing that there was never light with the muck….just madness and falsehood…

-Fate: DSE-

The Deed was done, Sakura was free, the Matou household is cleansed and is able to now able to start anew while Avenger has gained the knowledge of one of the founders of the Heaven's feel ritual…yes this victory was one step closer to his main goal in all of this….

"Well then…salvage all you can before any other humans or servants come my Shades…it's time to finish the deal with Kariya…" Avenger said with a smile as he pulls out Shambhala as he is quickly transported to Ryuudouji Temple

-Fate: DSE-

Kariya Matou was feeling quite well considering what he had to do because of that damned old man Zouken, Whatever Avenger did it had healed him right up it was almost like none of the 'training' happened but wounds may heal but scars remained forever no matter what.

While Kariya was musing, he could feel an explosion in the distance as he quickly existed the temple to make out that an explosion had happen near if not at the Matou Household.

'Shit' was all Kariya thought as he gritted his teeth, he had known that after Avenger was public announced that he had replaced Caster that Zouken had begun preparing, scheming but apparently due to his display with the church adviser that he couldn't be controlled by Command seals…Kariya had no idea Zouken would have become this desperate as to detonate his own home.

Kariya quickly turned his head to see Black muck started to manifest from the center of the courtyard, he slowly and carefully made his way to it as he could barely make out a human figure from with it as he widens his eyes as he realized who it was.

"My God….Sakura….Can you hear me?!" Kariya shouted at the girl as she didn't response, he took a deep breath and started getting closer and closer to the little girl only to be forced back as a purple portal appeared on the ground beside her as Avenger steps through as the black muck is absorbed back into him

Avenger catches sight of Kariya sprawled on the floor on his ass after the portal opened as he quickly turns his attention to Sakura as he hover his hand over her little body as his hand started to glow a light blue as he closes his eyes.

"_Trace On_." Avenger mutter quietly as he quickly checks sakura's body in case any of the crest worms were left, a small smile graced his lips as it seems the black muck in her were quickly healing everything up nice and easy, his smile quickly intensify as he realized Sakura's hair slowly turns white as it seems that slowly turns into the 'dark' sakura that appeared during his grail world with instead of Angra Mainyu's hold on her it was him instead this time

'Yes this will be **interesting**….' Avenger thought while grinning like a madman as he could only image the implication of how to will affect everything as he quickly shook himself out of thought as he carries the sleeping Sakura inside as Kariya quietly follows him

Once more the timeline has been altered, once more a new timeline is created.

From a place that mere 'gods' can't hope to find, a mysterious 'God' smiles.

Yes….Once more the wheel of fate turns, but whether or not it has a happy ending or not will be decided by those that are chosen to be Heroes for this brand new world.

End of chapter 4

AN: Well then, this chapter took longer than I had expected…well that and other IRL stuff...anyway Onward!

As for Reviews

Telron - thanks

Deer-Shifter - well with this chapter one can only guess...right?

adv - thanks

coronadomontes - why of course ;)

Drow79 - thanks you and i already have something in mind for Apocrypha whether or not i do it will be decide later on

Fire lord 626 - why of course but you gotten make it clear what is it your trying to suggest

Shirosaki Kizuro - Quite true

And Here is the updated Character stat list!

Servant: Avenger

Identity: Shirou Emiya

Alias: Demonic Spirit EMIYA, Demon

Master/Summoner: Ryuunosuke Uryuu (Dead/Consumed)

Servants: Saber Alter, Tainted Berserker, True Assassin, Fallen Caster, Fallen Lancer, Fallen Fake Assassin, Lancelot(Zero/Berserker)

Alignments: Neutral Evil

*****Strength: C~A++

*****Endurance: C~A++

*****Agility: C~A++

Mana: EX

Luck: D

Noble Phantasms: ?

_Class Skills_

None as the Avenger Class didn't have any class skills but thanks to Angra Mainyu's knowledge of his world's grail, he was able gains those skills as personal skills rather than class skills. Unfortunately since those skills are ones not truly earned by Shirou Emiya but given to him due to the leftover authority of Angra Mainyu therefore is not as powerful as other servants who truly earned them during their time.

_Personal Skills_

**Blacken out Skills **– Skills not earned but given.

*****: The Stat that either increases or decreases due to Mad Enhancement.

**Independent Action: A+**

***Magic Resistance: A~B-**

Mad Enhancement: E~EX

This skill was earned when he went mad after being exposed to All the World's Evil.

The Rank and effects of Mad Enhancement increase due to how 'mad' has Shirou Emiya gotten, EX being that he loses all sense of reason and give into his animalistic instinct, if Mad Enhancement gets too high, it will cause Shirou to lose control of everything thus giving Angra Mainyu the ability to take control of his Mind, Body and Soul.

***Presence Concealment: A+~E-**

***Riding: C~E-**

***Territory Creation: D+~E-**

***Item Construction: C+~E-**

***Battle Continuation: B+~A++**

**Information Erasure: B**

Clairvoyance: B

This skill was falsely earned due to having Archer's arm merged with him.

Eye of the Mind (True): B+

This skill was falsely earned due to having Archer's arm merged with him.

Magecraft: C+

This skill was falsely earned due to having Archer's arm merged with him.

Eternal Arms Mastership: B+

This Skill was gained during his time learning the histories of his countless swords within his blade works, therefore having knowledge of most if not all known fighting styles.

Collector: A

This Skill was gained during his travels across worlds.

Avenger has collected many different items throughout his travels, the reason it's not EX is due to having not amassed the amount of items to the degree of Gates of Babylon but it is still quite a impressive amount.

**Absolute Shadows: EX**

The Skill was given due to the contact with Angra Mainyu, but has gain near perfect control over this ability thus doesn't have same conditions plaguing some of the other Blacken stats.

His Personal abilities granted by his contract with Angra Mainyu, he able to use the abilities that Sakura Matou had during Heaven's Feel and more so, He has progress to a stage where he could freely manipulate shadows in his favor, He is able to create the Creatures known as Shade due to this ability as well, Full Capabilities Currently Unknown.

**Absolute Control: EX**

The Skill was given due to the contact with Angra Mainyu, but has gain near perfect control over this ability thus doesn't have same conditions plaguing some of the other Blacken stats

The Power of the command seals tattooed on his body, Able to control just about any being with the same parameters to that of a master can to a servant, it is unknown as of yet whether the Shades follow his orders willingly or they are controlled by this ability.

_Noble Phantasms_

Raito and Kurai: Unknown Type, A~EX Rank, Twin Sabers recreated and reshaped from the bases of Excalibur Proto and Black Excalibur, The Sabers signifying his light and his darkness respectively, Shirou can use a technique to transform them into Overedge form, where they become more deadly, As well as the technique known as An Eternal Suffering changing their Rank from A to EX, They are his main weapons in combat.

Chant: "_Mind and Soul, Destructive and Pure._

_Body and Technique, Consuming Worlds._

_Swords Evil and Good, Splitting Apart Universes._

_Voice, Reaching the pits of Hell and the Gates of Heaven._

_Two Souls, that will never feel the warmness of Heaven shall find solace in the darkness of the Void.__"_

"_Overedge: An Eternal Suffering__."_

Spirit of Madness: Chains of Darkness: Anti-Divine Type, Unknown Type, the corrupted and modified version of Avenger's Heaven's Feel's Gilgamesh. Able to absorb prana from the captive, it's purpose is unknown but it's can be disputed whether or not it's more powerful or less so than the original.

Tainted Avalon: Barrier Type, A++ Rank, The Sheath of Excalibur that was corrupted by the black muck of the fallen grail, Abilities same to that of the original Avalon the difference being that it will only work on Shirou as his soul is already tainted, if anyone else were to use the Tainted Avalon, their Mind, Body and Soul would be corrupted by it.

Unlimited Blade Works: Unknown Type, E~EX Rank, The Noble Phantasm of most Shirous and EMIYAs in the Nasuverse, His Unlimited Blade Works is different than most as his world is split in two, between 'Light' and 'Dark'/'Good' and 'Evil', The 'Light'/'Good' side are his weapons that were 'good' in nature and uncorrupted by the Fallen Grail while The 'Dark'/'Evil' side are the weapons that are 'evil' in nature or corrupted by the Fallen Grail.

Chant: **ERROR-UNKNOWN-ERROR**

Souls of the Fallen Grail: Anti-Army Type, EX Rank, Shirou is able to manifest the souls of the servant during his grail wars to assist him, which includes Saber Alter, Tainted Berserker, True Assassin, Fallen Caster, Fallen Lancer and Fallen Fake Assassin, thus it is unknown whether or not there are more servants he could summon yet.

All the World's Evils: Unknown Type, Unknown Rank, The Soul of Angra Mainyu, it power is able to corrupt literally anything around Shirou went active, downside is that it will corrupt indiscriminately, something that even Shirou can't control.

Chant: _**"****Born out of Hatred, Created to walk the path of evil;**_

_**Corrupting all, just as humanity intended;**_

_**Made to destroy, forever and ever more;**_

_**I am All the World's Evil;**_

_**Now gaze at the End of all things and see the fall of the World."**_

**?** : Unknown Type, Unknown Rank, Not much is known about this Phantasm but it has been known to store certain items that Avenger has gained through his travels through and beyond the Nasuverse.

Changes in the stat list:

1: Chants has been added to the lists.

2: Added Shades, one of Angra Mainyu abilities from Fate/hollow ataraxia

3: Altering the Stats as well as adding new things like **Blacken out Skills**

Well then See ya Next time folks!


End file.
